


And Now It Is Silver And Silent

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Reviled Hearts [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Harry has a love/hate relationship with the Dementors.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, one of my pairings was Harry/Dementors.

~ And Now It Is Silver And Silent ~

He hated them. He hated the cold. He hated them. He hated the way they slowly drained his happiness away so that his soul was spiced with pain. That was their favorite food - a broken, screaming soul. He hated them. He hated them.

And yet.

When the cold stole over him, the fingers of his wand-hand went slack and the thin stick of wood slipped from his grasp. He collapsed to the ground. This was wrong. He was supposed to fight them.

And yet, how could he hate the creatures that could show him something that he so longed to see?

~ end ~


End file.
